


【昊磊】看你（与你小番外）

by scjrihbvinedmk



Category: Real Person Fiction, real - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scjrihbvinedmk/pseuds/scjrihbvinedmk





	【昊磊】看你（与你小番外）

又名：为什么6然要带5磊去偷瓜？

从五岁起，吴磊就在剧组里拍戏，所接触的都是成年人，都把他当小孩儿看待，也的确是个小孩儿，戏里拍得认真，戏外就当自己的孩子宠，是宠爱有余，陪伴不足。偶尔有同龄的演员，也大多只能一起玩玩游戏吹吹牛皮。

他一直以为世界就是这样，直到有次回老家过年，同村的小孩大冬天，穿着棉袄去小水沟里捞鱼，当然是捞不到的，还不小心掉到水沟里，一身泥水，回来被狠狠揍了一顿，小孩当时哭得可伤心。吴磊看着他，觉得他有点可怜，水沟当然不能去了，又脏又危险，这是他从小就知道的。但回头小孩又拿着一只破了一个小口子的碗，里头装了水，一只不知从何而来的不足一厘米的小鱼在里头摆着尾巴游来游去，小孩挂着感冒后的鼻涕把碗捧给吴磊看，炫耀自己的宝贝。吴磊看着在水里几乎透明的小鱼，突然觉得哪怕被揍一顿，能在冬天亲手捞起一条小鱼，也很有意义。

小孩子的新鲜劲儿也就那么一会儿，炫耀完了自己的鱼，小孩又去找其他新鲜的玩意儿，吴磊蹲在地上看着那只破碗的水慢慢流走，小鱼渐渐没了生存空间，搁浅在碗壁，快要死掉了。吴磊急得不行，急忙让那小孩往里加水，小孩不甚耐烦，死就死呗，又不是没有别的鱼了，这么小的鱼有什么值得上心的。

那条鱼最终也没能活过来，也许是天气太冷，也许是水不够多，也许是离了本来的生存环境。总而言之，那条鱼是死了。

只留下一只破口的碗，里面渐渐填满了别的东西，破口已经看不见了。没有那只鱼。

但这只鱼一直在他心里，时不时工作累了，想任性了，这只已经死了的鱼就突然不知道从什么地方游出来，在那一只破碗里游啊游，几乎都要从破口上游到那条早已不见了踪影的小水沟。

不过他是天生的演员，自封的铁血男儿，在占据了他生命四分之三的职业生涯中所打磨出来的对人细心周到、不给人添麻烦、不让人担心的外壳一直都让他被贴上高情商、懂事的标签，想要什么不能说，说了就可能被斥责为不懂事不体谅，于是他的外壳越来越坚硬，无人能窥其内在，包括这只小鱼，也一同被封印在壳内。

壳很厚，妈妈姐姐都没看透，甚至连他自己，都快要觉得自己的确是没什么遗憾的了，一只死了的小鱼有什么可在乎呢——他年少成名，万众瞩目，喜欢他的人数也数不完。

这只鱼不过是不是他亲手捞的，他也没能救活他，所以他才记得那么深刻。他在心里告诫自己。

但终究是记得的。记得有一条鱼。

这只鱼在上一次躺在刘昊然怀里，听他讲小时候回乡下皮猴儿一样满地乱窜爬树抓鸟的事情时又回来了，以无比鲜活的姿态——原来铁血男儿也是想要变成小孩子的呀。

原来有人能看透这层壳啊。

铁血男儿更加惊讶。

那时两人躺在床上，刘昊然抱着他聊天，不知怎么说起自己以前回乡下，夏天，山间里溪水冰凉，他和五六个小伙伴一起上山，用一个竹篾编的捕鱼网蹚在溪水里捞鱼，最后鱼没捞到一只，反而是浑身湿透，回家被一顿臭骂，最后躺床上发了几天烧，大热天被大人强制裹在厚棉被里出汗退烧，汗水湿透了背心，到最后棉被都要馊掉了，简直生不如死。

吴磊发誓，他不过狂笑了一顿后说了一句我也挺想捞鱼的，语气并没有很向往，或者是有一点向往的。总而言之，他很肯定他并没有说过他想捞鱼。

因此，在刘昊然带着他来到四九城外，指着一望无际的瓜田让他随便摘时，他真的没有想哭，只是风沙太大，有点迷了眼。

铁血男儿终于看到了自己躲在壳里的小小愿望，幸运的是，有人拨开了这层壳，看到了他的愿望，然后牵着他的手，帮他实现了这个愿望。

end


End file.
